Xenotales Genesis (Worm-Xenoblade-Xenosaga)
by tsukishima7
Summary: The woman that disappeared during the experiment and the girl that could have been the world's savior. They bring new science and concepts from a ruined world to fix this dying one.
1. Genesis: I

I stopped writing a while ago because I'm just shit at writing. But after some introspection… I realized something. I can do worse~ I also wanted to see Malos the proclaimed Endbringer vs Worm Endbringers.

Spoilers for all Xeno games starting from the sentence below!

Also for the sake of making the story make sense, the XC 1 and 2 storyline didn't happen. Not in this particular region of the multiverse anyways. Considering that all Xeno universes are connected by the Zohar.

 **EXE**

The girl sitting at an underground lab somewhere at the bottom of the ocean clenched at the holographic virtual paper in her hand and twisted her eyes above to the title of the book {Limited Eternity}. Her brows furrowed in frustration and threw the virtual amalgam to the ground with an unsatisfying thud that showed its illusionary tangibility.

"What is this abhorrent piece of literature!? Ontos, please erase this from our internal network!" She yelled at a silver-haired man adorned with white-purple attire.

"Your wish is my command, creator" Ontos replied in an amused fashion while his eyes glowed with data streaming through his retina.

"So, it is done. Would you perhaps like to delete anything else you find distasteful again this day? It saves me the trouble trying to predict your unpredictable schedule with my limited computing power. As fancy this quantum mainframe is, it feels rather cramped considering what I'm supposed to do. My brethren will agree of course. Isn't that right, Logos, Pneuma?" He said while looking at the two other people in the room.

One was leaning against a wall. Adorned in a synthetic suit with hints of Japanese armor with a thick purple cross-shaped crystal glowing on his chest. His hair was as black as night and facial features sharp as a knife.

"I don't really care, I don't need higher forms of cognitive ability to destroy things with my Monado" The man called Logos retorted.

"You're the guy to talk, you hog all of the Mainframe power for yourself. Ontos" Pneuma criticized.

"Calm down, you all realize that I still don't fully understand the Conduit right? I've built the quantum mainframe around it, but… It will be quite a while before its secrets are known to me" She explained to them all.

She turned around in her floating chair hovering above a glass floor with countless glowing crystal beneath it. Her eyes focused on the golden cross-shaped machine hovering in the middle of the round room. Its mysterious exterior decorated with metallic pieces of technology and glowing cables attached to the ceiling.

"The conduit, it came to me when I was at my worst period. Where dark thoughts threatened to end my life and give rise to unending meaningless purpose. Maybe when I fully crack open the secrets of the Phase Transition Manifold, I can finally give hope back to the world" She mumbled before her eyes widened, coughing out blood.

Almost falling from the chair she was held up by Ontos and Pneuma. Their eyes showing their concern over their creator. She nodded at them in thanks and steadied herself.

"My body hasn't much life for long. Its experiencing breakdown on the quantum level due to extended exposure to the Conduit. I think it will soon be time to enact project Ascension" She coughed out while wiping the blood from her lips.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that it got this worse! We could have prepared for ascension a long time ago!" Pneuma called out in distress.

"Maybe its easier for you because you are already synthetic lifeforms made out of axionic nanomachines, but for me… I'm rather apprehensive. Converting myself to the same nanomachines and quantum substrates isn't all that easy. I don't know whether I will wake up the same or how bad the complications will be during the process" She weakly replied.

The people inside the room quietened down at her doubts and looked away at the facts she presented.

"Lets steers away from this subject and let's focus our primary objectives. Ontos, how soon is project Titan ready for deployment?" She asked her second creation.

"Most of our nanomachines has dispersed throughout the oceans and are eating away at minor islands and garbage heaps. We are ready to deploy four Titans when the times comes but I would wait for a few months until one hundred Titans can be deployed" He answered.

"I see. Pneuma, how about project Blade?" She asked Pneuma.

Pneuma nodded and projected a holographic image of the factory deeper beneath the underwater facility. Showing incomprehensible fabricators producing all manner of giant humanoid beings and a smaller dedicated floating assembly churning out hundreds of glowing blue diamond octahedrons.

"It's working fine. But what I'm more concerned about is the recruitment programming. While I will be monitoring the cores for any misuse, I can never be too sure of the intent between Driver and Blade. Shouldn't this responsibility really go to Ontos?" She asked in uncertain anxiety.

"While Ontos may be a good candidate for this, he's too logical for his own good. He sees too much into the future that he doesn't pay much attention to the present. I think you're much better for the job than Ontos, never mind Logos. He is the type that would rather use his blade than use diplomacy" She explained her reason while admonishing Logos.

"You do know I'm in the same room right? Don't forget me" Logos grumbled, still brooding on the wall.

The two girls only glanced at him for a bit and smiled in amusement while holding each other.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going out a bit to see how these so-called childish 'Capes' fare against the likes of me" He called out in exasperation.

"Wait!" The girl in the chair called out.

Logos turned to look back and saw his creator reaching out with multiple Gems in her hands.

"This will be your first night out fighting, so I don't want you to get hurt. These are Damage Nullification Chips and Trion Barrier enhancing Auxiliary Cores. Even if you do heal instantaneously, it won't protect you like axiobaric scalar fields whose virtual dimensional density nears infinity on the sub-planck scale can" She implored.

He looked into her eyes and saw her sincerity, so he caved and walked up to her to pick up the Gems.

"Thanks… I guess. Then, I'll see you later… Taylor" He acknowledged in gratitude before turning back and exiting the room by teleporting away.

"He's a strange one, that Logos" Pneuma expressed.

Taylor only looked at the wall where Logos disappeared in wistfulness and lowered her head as she immersed herself in the past.

"The Conduit came to me at October the twenty-seventh. He was the first Blade I created at that time. His demeanor reflects my mentality back then. The despair I once felt. Then order came back to me and I tried to see the logic in this reality. That's when Ontos was created"

"What about me?" Pneuma asked.

"That's when I gained back passion and hope for a little while. That was an unusual core opening experience, your unique core crystal reflects that with your connection to Aion. Its been rather hectic these five months since I leveraged the power of the Conduit to create you all" She elucidated.

Pneuma can only look at her creator with sadness and wonder at the world she longed for.

"While this discussion is certainly interesting. I wish to return to my work, creator. One cannot save the world by merely chatting" He requested.

"I understand, you can return to your work. Ontos" She acceded.

She then turned back to the Conduit and brought up a holographic interface, typing on its surface as Ontos left while Pneuma remained at her side. Looking at interest in her creator's work on the Conduit.

"Pneuma, prepare to distribute the Core Crystals. Its time to clean up the city" She ordered.

"Now? What about Logos?" She questioned.

"Logos was only a short-term solution. While he was designed with an ability to erase matter from existence, no matter their durability to combat Endbringers along with Kosmos. The Blades are a much long-term solution to a problem that has always plagued humanity. Our capability to do good and evil and the questions thereafter. It is a means for humanity to police itself while relying on the blade's morality programming to stop itself and its Driver from doing further harm. And the ability for people to gain power is a powerful enticement that people would not be able to resist will ensure that the Cores will be distributed without much of our influence" She explained.

Pneuma only looked at Taylor in sadness. Not for the world around her, but for the burden she carries inside her. That very weight of her burden eroding at her body and spirit. She put down her hand softly onto her shoulder and Taylor stopped typing and looked back at Pneuma in the same somber mood.

"I know, but I only do what is necessary for this world to survive. Ontos prediction algorithms have painted a bleak future. Even with all the Ether in the world, it will be impossible for us to go on like this until humanity learns to work together. Until the world is made united, then will we be able to rest in peace."

"Will you still be able to enjoy it, when the time comes… Galea?" Pneuma muttered.

Taylor only looked at the Conduit that came with her during the experiment in silence and refrained from responding to that question.

'Klaus, you were a fool. But I hope you found the salvation you sought after leaving me here in this reality. In the Taylor and Galea that are one in body and soul'

 **EXE**

Appearing inside a dark corner in an alleyway, Logos appeared. His core shining deeply into the night while his blade rested on his shoulder. A trash container rumbled slightly and Logos shifted his focus to a shoddily dressed brown skinned drunkard stumbling around and falling to the ground with his back to the container.

"What a stench, they let beggars roam about freely these days?" Logos grunted in disdain while walking up to the homeless guy.

It was only then that the person in question paid attention to the other person in the alleyway while scrambling backward. His eyes widened at the attire and sword on Logos and started looking up at him in the face with increasing distress.

"Me recuerdas los m-malos tiempos, m-muy malos" He stammered out.

Logos eyes narrowed, but he refrained from snapping back at him. Instead, he merely smirked at his response and walked away from the alleyway.

"Malos tiempos huh, maybe that should be my nickname. I do like the sound of it…" He murmured.

But then he shook his head as he thought of the consequences.

"Forget it, she would just complain that it would make a very bad impression on others" He muttered to himself while jumping up to the roofs.

 **EXƎ**

Logos was merely walking on top of the rooftops with no actual concern of the inhabitants below him, that is until an explosion occurred somewhere near the docks. Of course, he wasn't phased one bit but relented once he thought how disappointed his creator would be if he didn't interfere.

"Ugh, what a bother. Why can't this city be less of a shithole… Although, maybe that is a benefit? It is quite a while since my last spar with Jin. Maybe these guys will be more of a challenge?" He sneered to himself before phasing out to reappear on the ground while a group of teenagers in costumes attacked a hybrid of man and dragon in flames

"Now this is more like it! Out of the way, you brats!" Logos yelled at the teens while knocking a mutated lizard dog out of the way during Lung's lunge.

"Have a load of this! **Monado, Armor!** " He shouted out before a transparent purple shield appeared around him. Blocking his attack while knocking Lung back several feet.

"Grhwol arh yol!" Lung roared out.

"Sorry big guy, I don't understand your gibberish. Why don't you talk to my blade instead?" He called out in mockery with a smirk. Pointing his weapon at Lung's face while the iris closing the Monado unlocked and the Kanji symbol for devour/喰 appeared at its center.

" **Monado, Eater!** " He yelled out. And a dark purple sphere appeared, growing exponentially to reach Lung.

Lung only had one second to react to the attack and ultimately lost both of his arms and part of his chest and muzzle that slowly grew back while his backward motion crushed the building behind him.

"I have to tell the others how irritating the ability to instantaneously heal is if it isn't exclusive to just us" Logos growled before dodging a biting charge from the partially healed Lung.

"You think you can take me! **Monado, Speed!** Striker Edge!" He called out before blurring in motion and sliced off a leg of the still growing dragon of Kyushu.

Logos turned back but was met with almost fully healed Lung.

"You know, you're starting to Piss Me Off! Let's see how you handle this! **Monado, Buster!** " He yelled out another Monado Art and swung the giant purple beam of Ether at Lung's shoulder. Nearly bisecting him in two and spraying boiling liquid everywhere in a wide radius.

The teenage group known as the Undersiders watched on from a distance and turned to run away once they saw Lung growing wings. Leaving Logos and Lung alone to duke it out amongst themselves.

"Irl Fghil hil yor!" Lung shouted at him again with unintelligible words.

"Cut it out will ya, like anyone will be able to understand the crap you're spewing right now!" Logos retorted in annoyance.

That's when Lung really became angry and grew another foot in height along with an explosive cloak of fire melting the steel light posts from ten feet over. The behemoth of a man lurched towards him in a tackle and Logos merely sneered and phased behind him to hit Lung with another Monado Eater. Erasing almost sixty percent of his body mass and making him scream in agony.

It didn't take long for the dragon hybrid to regenerate the lost tissue and started to use his wings to his advantage by flying high above into the sky. Turning back and attacking with fire blasts from a long range.

Clicking his tongue at the lame tactic, he jumped above a broken down building and phased behind him to deal slash on his wings. Severing one wing to destabilize his flight but Lung growing a second pair of wings as soon as Logos hit the ground.

But halfway before he could fully turn back, a claw slashed through his face. Tearing his eye to an unrecognizable mess and leaving a bloody scar from the top of his head to the lower lips. Dark purple particles covered the wounds a second after and the damage healed instantly over the course of a second.

"I should have installed those Damage Nullification Chips. You're really starting to become a serious pain in the ass. This can't even be counted as a good fight. All you bloody are doing is throwing fire and doing body slams. Can't you even attempt a simple boxing technique!" He complained in mild irritation.

Lung's only response was to grow another set of arms and drop out of the sky with the full weight of a two-ton dragon with his arms held back for a quadruple punch. Crushing the pavement into a crater as Logos dodged out of the way and looked up with his eyes glowing heavily in the night.

Frustrated at his opponent persistence, he finally had enough."Raagh! Enough! I'll show you the end of the world! With Aion!"

"This is the thunder of justice! **Siren Buster!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs while his core crystal's glow intensified.

 **EXE**

Pneuma looked up from her holographic interface and tilted her head in cognition.

"If that is your wish… Just don't go overboard with it" She muttered while looking up at multiple Echelon Siren type Artifices and the Ultimate Artifice, Aion. Capable of destroying entire worlds. Its core glowed in recognition of the will of Logos and in response opened a Morris–Thorne wormhole where it fired its Particle Cannon.

"I hope he doesn't use Prometheus. Particle Cannons are one thing, Teleporting in a few atoms from the center of the sun is another matter entirely"

 **EXE**

A small wormhole opened up high above Brockton sky before a blinding light pierced through it at near the speed of light. The blast instantly hit Lung while he was breathing out fire, creating an ear-deafening explosion of light along with a shockwave. Breaking every window within a kilometer long radius.

A clawed hand covered in metallic scales fell from the skies and rolled to Logos's feet. He looked down to it and frowned. He knelt down to the hand and phased in a vial from the Unus Mundus Network. Collecting the blood from the appendage and transferring the vial back to the lab to be studied by Adenine and Ontos.

"Yer done" He whispered to himself.

He stood back up and disappeared as he observed an advanced motorcycle enter the scene. He phased back onto a nearby rooftop and watched in interest as the so-called "Hero" looked around at the limbs and blood covering the street.

"Although I don't really care about his criminal record, it does seem extensive enough that she probably wouldn't care much that he's dead. Probably. Although I don't think she will quite appreciate the destruction I caused" He mused as a nearby abandoned office building crumbled into dust while several cars stood on fire.

 **EXƎ**

Taylor opened her eyes and only could sigh at the data streaming through her mind as Logos's actions are transmitted back at her. She brought up a holographic window and rerouted her nanomachines to inconspicuously clean up the damage while limiting its exposure to human contact.

"Logos. Have I failed you as creator?" She wondered.

Ontos stepped up from behind her. "What is done in the past is done, creator. He is born as an individual with it's his will and the problem that arises from such a process. If you hadn't had the mindset you had at the time he wouldn't have been even born right now. I think he... he is grateful for that gift of life, but has difficulty expressing those feelings because of his innate inheritance" He logically laid it out.

"Inheritance huh…" She silently whispered to herself in melancholy.

"It also does not help that you prevented him from going to Canberra during the Simurgh's descent" He further clarified.

"He was not ready. I don't feel easy letting him fight unless I designed shielding that can block higher and lower domains in the Monad spectrum. Only relying on the Ether to propagate our power isn't enough. Once I unlocked the second layer of the Conduit will I be able to extend its reach beyond the Kenoma limit" She tried to rationalize.

"You don't need to tell me that, creator. Maybe you should take the time of your schedule to reconnect with Logos. It seems the correct thing to do. Besides… I haven't seen you work out the issue with your progenitor yet. The conflict in your heart must be eating inside of you, the Taylor side of you" He advised.

She stayed silent. Hands un-clenching in an attempt to calm herself. "I cannot go back to those days. I cannot be burdened no longer. Not by my past, not by Emma. In here, I am finally free" She resolved.

"But you have to wonder whether this is your true self. Aren't you afraid of that question when you look inside the mirror every day?" He questioned.

She cracked a small smile and shook her head. "I'm no longer afraid of this facet of mine. This is who I am, Ontos. What's the point in living if I have to pretend to be someone I am not. I've got just one thing to say to you, the place where I belong, is right here"

"Is that right?" Ontos said with a small smile.

"Don't play coy with me. I couldn't have done it without you. I have to thank you for helping me see earlier" Taylor expressed.

"Its nothing, this is our purpose in this world" He argued.

"Don't say that, you are more than a tool to me. I love you, Ontos. I love you, and all my creations" She said with a sad smile.

Before they could do further discourse, an automatic door opened with a man entering that has the same style of clothing as Logos, only in light gray. His hair as white as snow and with eyes that pierce right through you. An artificial mechanical Blade behind him dragging an unconscious form over the floor.

"We have secured the girl, ma'am" He spoke up in a dispassionate tone.

"Thank you, Jin. I hope you didn't have much trouble capturing her" She asked.

He only looked at the hooded black armored girl for a second and looked back up. "This trash? She didn't even last a minute" He replied, dismissing her concerns.

Taylor looked at the girl in reminiscence and waved for the artificial Blade to place her on an obsidian slab. The black slab lighted up with circuits and a holographic circle appeared over the head of the hooded and masked girl. Another holographic monitor appeared at the end of the slab over her feet with the word Modular Artificial Intelligence Demiurge Soul Operation Compute Overdrive Observation Logic MAID-SO-COOL printed on its surface.

"Demiurge, Its time to see too what powers these Parahuman abilities. Unlike the rest of the people here, I have the need to know where these powers come from. My profession as a scientist demands it. Start up project… Sophia. Use the full spectrum scanner" She ordered.

The rudimentary AI acknowledged and got rid of its name on the monitor to be replaced with Σoφíα. But then got replaced again with error messages.

"No high energy Monad, Pleroma or Aether detected. Falling back to middle Kenoma level scanner" It analyzed.

Black obsidian blocks floated down from the ceiling and reconfigured themselves to create four blocky arcs over her body. Rainbow colored lasers swept over the body and then focused onto her head.

"Yaldabaoth level AI subprocesses has detected multidimensional Kemona interference. Connection not matched by any hyperspace domains. Conclusion, reality breach not established by the Conduit codenamed: Zohar and reality function of entity has overwritten regular Einstein–Podolsky–Rosen-EPR-Relativity"

"What? How is that possible?!" The Galea inside her yelled in shock.

Ontos put a hand over her shoulder and showed her a vision of Scion. Its past and future shown in strange colors and dimensions. That's when she realized that she worked too slow. Her preparations needed to accelerate.

"I've gained the ability to reconstruct the data from the Aether from the other side of the breach. I only had to change the reality frequency of the Zohar to the phenomenon before I got access to all connected realities. And yes, I think its time speed up our schedule. Permission to ignore nano-cloud human detection protocols and begin construction of Titans"

"Permission granted..." She wistfully told him before leaning her head against the slab where Sophia lied. Prone and unaware of her situation, impassive of the greater threat above them all that threatens the entire whole of humanity.

Ontos left but Pneuma phased in and put a hand over her other shoulder.

"We almost cracked the second layer, once we got Phenomena Phase Shift and a sufficiently large Ether conductor. Then we are we able to create a realm where thought are given form and my Core will be able to touch god himself, never mind this Scion" She tried to reassure.

"None of that god stuff, you starting to remind me of Klaus. And yes, the Phenomenon Phase Shift is powerful. But a collective will of a thousand people is needed to power this device. Tell me, is my will powerful enough to warp reality to my will to stand off against that monster?" She sadly reasoned.

"Even if yours is not enough. Isn't that why we are built? No matter how powerful that abomination is, I will kill it! For your wish is my entire life!" She proclaimed in steadfastness.

"I quite agree, what can this oversized garbage heap do to us? We will erase this abomination to the deepest pits of hell and your world of peace will come true. This, I promise" Logos said as he phased in from the Unus Mundus Network.

"Logos, your loyalty truly is something. While I believe the first statement, the second not so much" Pneuma quipped at his appearance.

"Please, no infighting. As siblings, you need to get along and understand each other. Only in unity can we handle the trials ahead of us" Taylor chided.

"Understood" They both grumbled.

Turning back to the subject that changed their perception of the so-called hero, Taylor ordered the Artificial Blade to pick her up.

"Now, what shall we do with Sophia here. Well, I never had the proper test subject for my Blade Eater project… No, I'm starting to sound Klaus. Better to send her off back onto a rooftop with a gift. Logos, will you do the honor?" She asked the moody Blade.

"Ughn why is it me? Like I want to even touch this disgusting brat" But a look in Taylor's eyes dissuaded him from rejecting the order "Fine, I'll do it" He sighed in annoyance.

 **EXE**

A dark cloaked body was thrown onto a roof and a glowing blue crystal landed near her face. Her eyelids twitched but remained closed for another five minutes before she woke with a confusing headache. And a puzzling crystal that she picked that immediately glowed brighter in response to the touch.

 **EXE**


	2. Genesis: II – Poppi's Adventures

**EXE**

"Damnit!" A girl in a white cloak screamed on top of a rooftop.

Frustrated by everything that going on at home Amy finally had a chance to take a break on the hospital rooftop after healing a woman with a glass shard in her lungs during the Brockton Bay bank heist. She felt somewhat good about helping those people but she always had to push herself to prove herself. Of course, it was never enough. It never was for Carol.

The woman that called herself mother was always going about Vicky. Not that she had anything against her but the stress of living in that kind of environment was getting to her. Not to mention the urge to do something more with her power conflicting by the expectations of other people. Always judging, always looking. If she didn't have a good self-control of her impulses, she would have left long ago to do her own thing no matter the consequences.

Lighting a stick, she was about to inhale the harmful smoke before she was interrupted by a little girl in a red cape with a massive shield on her back flying by rocket boots and crashing onto the rooftop near her.

"Meh! Poppi confused, why ground upside down!?" The little girl questioned with her legs hanging over her head resting on the ground.

Still in shock over the fact that a little girl crashed on her head near her, Panacea rushed to the girl to check for any injuries. Only to be shocked as she didn't sense anything about her once she touched the face of the girl. Then she paid attention to the fact that the body on the ground is mostly mechanical, clueing her in that this wasn't a human being.

"Wha-what are you?" Amy stuttered out before stumbling back to fall on the ground.

The robot girl righted herself on her feet and looked at Amy with a smile.

"Poppi α is girl with important job! It very important! Mother create many sisters helping Poppi with job all over city!" The robot girl proudly proclaimed.

Wary about the 'job' that the girl mentioned Amy questioned about what it is. As while she gave the robot the benefit of the doubt, it probably wouldn't be anything good given her luck.

"And what is this 'job' you are talking about?" She asked with a suspicious tone.

The girl smiled brighter if that was possible and explained. "It job to spread Core Crystal and it make people life easier by helping them! But Mother no likey people doing crime so she also make them stop crime!" She explained with a serious tone at the end.

Calming down a bit but still being skeptical of the robot girl, she rose back to her feet and dusted off her cloak.

"And this Core Crystal you are talking about?" She asked.

"Core Crystal is amazing invention of Mother! It make friend for you for life. They have own life but they will always be friend of partner unless you do big crime! Poppi is very happy you ask because Poppi try many time with weird people on ground but always getting shot with toy gun! It not hurt but Poppi very sad they not listen!" She told her with teary eyes.

Growing a bit softer over the robot girl's plight, she put a hand on Poppi's shoulder and tried to comfort her. Poppi grabbed her hand with both of hers and looked up at her with a hopeful look.

"Will new friend want Core Crystal! Poppi promise you not regret it!" She pleaded.

Unable to refuse those adorable eyes she simply nodded uncomfortably and was rewarded by being swung in a circle around Poppi.

"Hooray! Poppi finally successful!" She yelled and put Amy down once she started to look green.

Nodding at herself with a cheerful jump, she grabbed at something in the air in front of her and a glowing blue crystal materialized in her hand. Amy only looked at the crystal in confusion.

"Poppi suppose to give random core but Poppi pull strings to get Legendary Core. It not guarantee giving you good Blade friend, but it give better chance to pull good data for evolved Blade!" She explained.

"How am I suppose to use it?" Amy asked with some confusion as she took the crystal in her hand.

"You just push Ether in it!" She helpfully answered.

"Uhm, Ether?" She questioned with a very confused look.

"Oh! Poppi realize new friend not know Ether. No problem, just will very hard for new friend while holding crystal!" She explained while grinning with closed eyes.

Amy thought about it for a minute, but just simply didn't care anymore. Even if this has horrible consequences it would bring an end to the conflict brewing inside of her. With Core Crystal in hand, the thoughts that were in her mind was about a partner that will always stay beside her and help her in difficult times and steer her to the right path with no judgmental eyes, only love. With these core principals, the crystal's glow intensified and a bright flash washed away her vision for a moment.

"Awright thare, ah suppose a'm yer partner fae now on" A female voice with a Welsh accent declared.

Opening her eyes, Amy was rewarded by a sight of a catgirl in revealing clothes that seem somewhat oriental. The girl smiled at her Driver's surprised look and reached out with a hand. Amy looked at it, and with reluctance took the hand in her own. The Blade's smile widened and she transformed the handshake into a hug.

"Don't worry, ah sense th' fear inside o' ye. Ye kin let it gang noo that I'm 'ere" She softly whispered.

Amy didn't know why, but here and there she started to cry into the shoulder of her new partner. The conflict inside of her heart with Vicky and the conflict inside of her with mother. She all let it go and placed the entire trust inside of her onto this unknown girl.

Poppi looked on with childlike curiosity and swayed left to right in restlessness. Figuring out that she wasn't needed anymore she turned her back to them in liftoff.

"Poppi very curious about sad new friend but Poppi also has very important job to do. Poppi see you later!" She exclaimed before flying off for a few blocks before crashing again with a yelp.

Amy was too much out of it to notice her disappearance and continued to cry while the Blade patted her back.

"Dunno if ah mentioned it bit th' names Nia, nice tae meet ya" Nia told her.

Amy let go of the girl and wiped the tears with her sleeves, feeling that she got rid most of her baggage inside her and feeling refreshed and free for once.

"Right, my na-" She tried to tell, before getting interrupted.

"Don't worry, ah know yer name. Amy " Nia told her with a smile.

"But how, I thought you were just created?" Amy questioned.

"When ye open a core crystal, data is pulled fae yer inner heart tae form th' basis o' mah existence. Ah ken o' th' feelin`s ye harbor 'n' th' knowledge ye hae o' th' world aroond us minus yer personal information. Ah an' a' have a comprehensive connection tae th' unus mundus netwurk, making me ferr capable o' searching relevant data when it comes up" She explained.

"I see… Nia, I hate to ask this of you. But who is the creator of the Core Crystals and why is she spreading them around?" She asked.

"Ah thought th' poppi unit awready tellt ye? anyways, oor creator is a body that haes seen that th' world is soon aff tae a darker path 'n' an ultimate demise. Sae she created us, th' blades tae hulp fowk aroond th' toon 'n' giving' thaim support. As while th' idea o' killing thaim or arresting thaim micht be a gud idea. Most fowk commit crime fur o' external circumstances. Th' blades ur a solution tae this kinch as core crystals is a wey tae power wi'oot triggering, 'n' thay limit th' damages thair drivers mak' sae that peoples lives git better" She further elucidated.

"But isn't working with the PRT and Protectorate a better idea?" Amy questioned.

"Some o' th' creator's blades hae th' ability tae see th' future 'n' glimpse deep intae th' unknown. Thair conclusion wis that th' PRT wis an ineffective system that creates mair conflict than it resolves 'n' th' problems lies in th' fact that thay wur created by powers that dae nae have th' lives o' fowk in mynd. 'n' besides, while ye kin be underwhelmed by poppi. Oor creator haes bigger machines numbering in th' thoosans in her arsenal that ilk haes th' capability tae destroy tae entire country. We don't need any governmental bodies tae order us aroond whin we don't need it" She answered.

"You what!?" Amy yelled in shock.

"Don't worry aboot it. Tis nae lik' thay wull be used anytime soon. They're thare fur whin situations escalate beyond a blades ability tae handle, 'n' fur endbringer fights" She dismissed.

Amy's previous baggage was somewhat gone but now she has a serious question in her head. Who the hell was this tinker and how did she get unnoticed all this time if what Nia said was correct. Looking at the time on her phone, Amy realized that she needed to get back to work. Then she also realized that she didn't know what she is supposed to do with Nia, because it's going to get really awkward when she brings her home where mo-Carol is gonna obviously question her. And frankly, she had enough of the bullshit at home.

"This is gonna be a weird question but can I stay with this creator of yours?" Amy slightly pleaded.

"Weel, ah dunno. But there's na reason ye can't. As long as ye hae a helpful ability or skill she wouldn't reject ye immediately" Nia tried to rationalize from her limited data.

"I see. Then once I finish with my healing. Can you bring me to her?" She requested.

"Na problem, i'll even hulp ye wi' yer healing. As a blade wha's data wis pulled fae ye, ah an' a' have tae ability tae heal 'n' alter biological as much as you" She replied.

Shocked by the fact that this unknown tinker had a way to copy powers, she was getting more curious about this creator. She nodded at Nia and brought her down with her to screen her for healing while also looking forward to meeting this mysterious tinker.

 **EXE**

Poppi landed once again with a spectacular entrance and stood up to find herself in a park.

"Woooow, so pretty!" She exclaimed, looking around in wonder.

Walking around in the park she looked at the flowers and trees in curiosity. She then happily skipped around while forgetting about her very important job. After a few minutes, her unique attire and robotic walk drew some eyes from the neighborhood and a local called in the police to check it out.

Poppi was running around trying to catch butterflies. And as distracted as she was, she got redirected to a nearby road. Accidentally bumping into a van and steering it into a building to crash into it.

"Oops! Poppi not meaning to do that!" She called out in mortification

She ran up to the van and ripped out the sliding side doors, only to be met with a high tech looking rifle to the face. The laser traversed halfway to her face but was interrupted by a hexagonal Trion Barrier blocking the ray. Poppi only took about 0.000000001 seconds to analyze the situation and immediately switched to Crisis Mode.

She grabbed the barrel with one hand and used the leverage of the wielder to snap the rifle in two with her other hand. Scanning the van for anymore threats she determined the correct force she needed to aply and slammed the barrel of the gun to the side of the masked and armored assailant. Knocking him into unconsciousness and opening the way for her to grab her shield and shoot a wrecking ball into another two armed goons behind him. Stepping up into the van she punched through the wall that separated the driver from the back and grabbed the head of the person to slam him into the wall she punched through.

Her ECM detected multiple outgoing connections and she hacked them to block the source and put it on the UMN for auntie Adenine to figure out. She then shot out a web polymer from a port on her arm to bind the goons. The actions she made took only about 4 seconds and her Crisis Mode turned off to leave her with a bunch of bound armored goons and an unconscious little girl on a stretcher.

"Is Poppi doing good? Poppi don't know, but they not very nice to shoot at Poppi so it probably good" She convinced herself.

She then looked at the little girl and walked up to her. She noticed that her clothes where torn and signs of needles being inserted in her arm.

"It not ok, Poppi need help. Maybe new friend can help Poppi?" She wondered, and took the girl in her arms.

Stepping out in the open she was met by another dozen vans with more men pointing laser rifles at her. Her Crisis Mode didn't activate and she simply accessed the UMN to transport herself back to the hospital rooftop. A few hundred feet underground, a man slammed his hand on his desk and went back to scheming another plan.

 **EXE**

Dinah groggily opened her eyes and found out that she lied in a hospital bed and there was a 100% chance that she didn't get kidnapped. And the second thing that she noticed was a doll-like face lying a few inches from her own.

"Aaah!" She yelled in surprise.

"Please no panicking! It ok now! Poppi rescued you!" Poppi tried to calm her down.

Dinah attempted to calm her breathing and find out that she couldn't find out anything about the girl. Any questions she asked only ended in a circling thread she couldn't comprehend. Being rather confused, she then focused onto the two other people near her.

"Awright thare little one" Nia greeted.

Amy didn't say anything but just looked at her with some worry.

"Where am I?" Dinah asked.

"Brockton Bay Saint Raphael Hospital" Amy answered.

"Ye wur kidnapped ah think 'n' poppi 'ere rescued ye. Th' drugs in yer body wur bonny serious bit it didn't dae ony damage. Most types o' thae gear whiles lea side effects bit ah cuid hae handled even if it did something harmful" Nia explained.

Having a bit of trouble comprehending her accent she simply nodded in general understanding.

"Do you need a call to your parents?" Amy asked in concern

Dinah teared up a little and shook her head. Remembering that before she got taken that her parents were shot. She saw the numbers but they just didn't listen.

"They-they are dead" She told them

The trio looked up at each other with sad eyes and Nia scooted closer to sit on the bed while holding her hand.

"What's yer name? Mine's Nia"

"I-I'm Dinah, Dinah Alcott" She returned.

"Well, mah friends 'ere ur panacea 'n' poppi if ye didn't awready know. Sae just rest up 'ere 'n' wur aff tae call' fur ony relatives tae visit ye 'n' pick ye up" Nia tells her.

Shaking her heads in refusal to the numbers in her head she grabbed the sleeves of Nia and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"97% chance that I will get kidnapped again if I leave for uncle!" She yelled at them in distress.

Panacea looked startled for a moment and touched the other hand of Dinah. Finding out that the girl is a parahuman.

"She's a parahuman. This may be why she was kidnapped" Amy reasoned.

"Ye hae a finer control ower biology than me amy, ah didn't even detect that " Nia praised.

"But what doing now?" Poppi popped in.

"She is most likely a thinker, and I can't really question her considering what's happened. Dinah, what about the PRT?" Amy asked.

"98% chance that I will get kidnapped again" She answered.

"That's a full one percent higher, maybe the person has moles inside the PRT? I think it's just best for us to take her with us to your creator, Nia. How does that sound Dinah?" Amy asked.

"I don't get any numbers but I feel I will be safe with you" She answered again.

"Then that settles it" Nia concluded.

"Don't worry Dinah, Poppi will protect you from any mean people!" Poppi reassured.

Getting the feeling that it's going to be okay from now on, she can't help but be sad over the death of her parents. She can only tough it out and wait until she could take revenge on the person who did this to her.

 **EXE**

Back at the underground base under the sea. Malos was leaning on a wall again while Ontos typed on a virtual keyboard before the Conduit. An unnerving humming present that wasn't there before.

"That kid sure has some weird luck, the first to convince any person to open any core crystal and also the first to do the actual hero stuff on accident. Of course the first fact may be because of her childlike personality but the second is quite a miracle onto itself" Malos spoke to Ontos with an amused tone.

Ontos merely smiled and shook his head in a knowing matter. "I'm sure it is luck as much as it is the passage of fate. Who can tell?" He cryptically said before phasing out to finish his work with the titans.

"Hm, smug bastard" Malos muttered to no one before also disappearing.

The Conduit in the background merely hummed as its secrets were dissected. There was a slight feeling in the air that someone or something was observing, like a god that did not understand the purpose of its being.

 **EXE**


End file.
